darkcrystalfandomcom-20200214-history
Fireling
The Firelings were a sentient race native to Mithra, an underground region of Thra. Originating during the Age of Division from the descendants of Gelfling exiles, the Firelings maintained the anatomy of their ancestors, though they were enveloped in flame, and were ruled by a council of Ember Queens. Characteristics The Firelings maintained the general appearance of their Gelfling ancestors, though they were enveloped in fire, and females lacked the wings characteristic of their Gelfling counterparts. Older members of the race had fin-like ears and sported a pair of antennae on their foreheads. Due to their physiology, Firelings were unable to survive on the surface of Thra unassisted, and exposure to water weakened them. Firelings, due to their Gelfing origins, possessed an ability similar to dreamfasting. Through fire, Firelings possessed a form of psychometry called "Firefasting" that enabled them to learn of events and emotions from the past. The Firelings, like the Gelfings, were organized in a clan-like structure and were matriarchal, traditionally ruled by three Ember Queens.Smith, A., Beneath the Dark Crystal, #1, Archaia, USA, July 2018 History During the Age of Division, a group of Gelfling exiles lead by Chal and Saluna settled in Mithra, and the pair had three children, among which was Cindrah, who became the first Fireling.Smith, A., Beneath the Dark Crystal, #9, Archaia, USA, May 2019 The exiles' descendants gradually lost all memory of their connection to the Gelflings and never ventured out into the surface world, which they referred to as the "outer sphere". Early in their history, the Fireling tribes were divided by an underground river. The chiefs among them decided to unify the race by vitrifying the river and building the first Glass Castle at its mouth.Smith, A., Beneath the Dark Crystal, #5, Archaia, USA, December 2018 A hundred trine into the Age of Power, Mithra was plagued by the Great Dim, which threatened to drive the Firelings to extinction. The Ember Queens believed that the only way to reignite their sun was to acquire a "silver of the great light" from the outside world and, using the last of their strength, they channeled all their fire into Thurma to enable her to survive the journey to the world above.Spurrier, S., The Power of the Dark Crystal, #1, Archaia, USA, February 2017 During her journey home with a sliver from The Crystal, Thurma learned of her people's past connection with the Gelfling,Spurrier, S. & Kennedy Johnson, P., The Power of the Dark Crystal, #10, Archaia, USA, January 2018 and restored the Crystal after learning that the Great Dim had been caused by the Gelflings blocking the rays of the Crystal from entering her world by accumulating offerings under it.Spurrier, S. & Kennedy Johnson, P., The Power of the Dark Crystal, #12, Archaia, USA, March 2018 After the Great Dim was averted, the Firelings' attempts to rebuild their home was interrupted by a succession dispute among the Ember Queen Thurma and the pretender Nita, the latter of which being a direct descendant of Chal and Saluna who sought to rule Mithra alone.Smith, A., Beneath the Dark Crystal, #2, Archaia, USA, August 2018 The two claimants later joined forces to defeat the Fire That Stays, who intended to destroy the Firelings for what he viewed as their decadence. After the Glass Castle was inadvertently rebuilt during the final battle with the Fire that stays, the Firelings were ruled by the Ember Queens Thurma, Nita and Fiola.Smith, A., Beneath the Dark Crystal, #12, Archaia, USA, August 2019 References External Links * Category:Species Firelings